Whispers
by Kreyana
Summary: College life and dark night clubs. A stranger, a new lover. Some fear losing those they love. Riku fears losing the one he loves to the horrors of his past... [RS][vampires, gothic attempts, and some citrus ahead][Critique welcomed!]


_**Whispers **_

**By Kreyana**

**Notes:** Okay, I think the chapter is done… I hope. I also hope it's not too strange, or… well, odd. This initial idea came to me while reading Uzumaki-sama's _Goodnight Moon_, and the additional plot bunnies that followed were the cause of Dark Ki's companion fics _Turnabout, Bittersweet _&_ Shattenjager._ Each of these stories are very good, and their sequel, a joint fic called _Stalking Moonlight_ is just as great– so I recommend them to anyone and everyone! Okay, enough Uzu & Dark Ki advertisement, though I'm sure they love it. )

I'm getting back into writing, but only slowly. Opinions are very much welcomed, so please review when you finish.

**Disclaimer,** because it must be said: I don't own KH or anything associated with Square/Square Enix/Disney/whatever! Except for my FFXI characters… those are mine… and not included or relevant to this fic… but they're still mine.

**Associated warning:** Adult themes! (Though hopefully not out of the guidelines) Please make note of that before you read. There _is_ citrus in this, but I hope it's tame enough to be considered "M-rated"… but I don't know. If you, the reader, feel that some scenes in here are more on the MA side of things, please just let me know and I will see what I can do to edit it.

**Summary:**_When stories are frightening, they are called the best tales around, but those that enjoy these stories know nothing of real fear. They don't know that the real fear is experienced when realization hits. When that person standing in front of you, dressed in a vampire Halloween costume with a smirk on their lips…is really what they pretend to be. _

**Songs:**_Redemption_ by Gackt, and _Angels _by Within Temptation.

---- V ----

Fairy tales, legends, myths… Vampires, werewolves, zombies, witches, ghosts, psychotic serial killers… things to mesmerize and terrorize. Stories told as entertainment– the pleasure of fear. Have you ever heard urban legends? Sat around a campfire or in a dark room, passing around a flashlight and telling old, frightening tales of men with hook, claw, and scissor hands… Of ghosts that stalk and possess, and murder in the dark. Tales of werewolves tearing men, women and children to shreds in forests, and even in their beds. Of a name spoken twelve times past the stroke of midnight to a mirror in a darkened room, calling the image of a young, disfigured woman who would stare back with a deadly black gaze. Myths of vampires that transformed into bats and seduced their ways into homes– drained the life from a vein in mortals' necks.

Tales of witches that cast black magic and were burned at the stake, leaving a curse upon the ones whom did them wrong. These, and many more, provide entertainment for the young and the old– for those that enjoy a good fright. To them, these are harmless myths, legends– just stories.

When stories are frightening, they are called the best tales around. And they really are the best, for small spooks around a campfire, or in a darkened room with at least a handful of friends or peers.

Those that enjoy these stories know nothing of real fear. They don't know what it's like to stare into the face of a serial killer, a werewolf, to upset a witch– to stand face to face with a vampire.

They don't know that the real fear is experienced when realization hits. When that person standing in front of you, dressed in a vampire Halloween costume with a smirk on their lips…

… Is really what they pretend to be.

---- / ----

"_Shizuka ni sora ni kaeru anata no sugata wo, what else can I do besides avenge you? Namida ga kareru made zutto mitsumete ita."_

The only sound in the small two-person dorm room resounded from a small CD player, the distinctive voice of a famous pop artist radiating into the room as he sang passionately through the speakers. _"Afureru kanashimi wa kese nai kizuato ni, wasure wa shinai to chikatta." _The quiet sound of air conditioning kicking on and it's small, and nonetheless annoying, _whrr_ mixed in with the lyrics.

A tan hand reached over to turn the volume up, _"Oreta tsubasa wo habatakase Subete wo keshsite mise you Itsu no hi ka owari wo mukaeru Saigo no kane ga nari yamu made,"_ blared from the speakers as the beat picked up as well.

"Y_ou told me_, _live as if you were to die tomorrow_, _feel as if you were to be reborn now_, _face as if you were to live forever_.

"_Furueru yubi de akai namida wo nazotta, I had nothing to lose, nothing truth, Hakanai omoide ga yami ni ochite yuku. Saigo no hohoemi ga ukandewa kieru Nukumori dake wo nokoshite." _

The song continued as the room's only occupant sat at his desk, a hand in spiky, wild brunette locks and a pencil scratching on a notebook. Deep blue eyes read diligently across many pages of the workbook, pausing briefly to shift over to the piece of paper upon which the pencil was writing.

"_Yasashii dake no kotoba nara_ _Ima no bokuha iyase nai_, _Hateshi naku tsuduku tatakai ni_ _Kono mi wo subete sasageru dake_.

"_Itsuka wa kono sora ni daremo ga kaeru kara Wakare no kotoba wa ira nai, make it up! Oreta tsubasa wo habatakase Subete wo keshite mise you Itsu no hi ka owari wo mukaeru, Saigo no kane ga nari yamu made."_ Lips silently sang along to the song as fingers moved from hair to turn the page, and eyes continued to read.

"_Yasashii dake no kotoba nara Ima no bokuha iyase nai, Hateshi naku tsuduku tatakai ni Kono mi wo subete sasageru dake. REDEMPTION…" _As the song drew to the end, a loud knock interrupted both it, and the sole occupant's concentration. _"REDEMPTION..."_ He reached over and turned the player off, setting his pencil down on the desk as he stood and moved to the door. He looked through the little peephole and sighed, a small smile twitching his lips as he slid off the door's chain.

Standing in his doorway was a tall blonde, at least a few inches taller than the brunette, with a bright gaze and mischievous grin across his lips. He wore his custom blitzball outfit– short and vest-like yellow and white top, black leather overall cover and the custom pants, the left leg trimmed to the knee. Standing behind and to the right of the blonde was a slightly taller blonde, his hair an interesting collection of spikes, with the right side longer than the left. His clothes were simple– a comfortable and fitting sleeveless turtleneck and a pair of baggy black jeans.

A brown brow arched in slight amusement mixed with curiosity. "Tidus, Cloud." The first grinned and waved.

"Hey, Sora!" A small smile pulled at the brunette's lips again.

"What do you want? I was studying." He commented, stepping aside to let his two friends into the room. Sora closed the door behind them and moved back to his desk. Tidus flopped onto Sora's bed while Cloud just stood at the door, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

Tidus bounced up to a sitting position, leaning over with his arms on his knees. "Kairi sent us. She and the others want to go out tonight, wanted to drag you along."

"And she didn't come herself because…?"

"Dorm rules," Cloud responded and Sora smirked.

"Since when have rules stopped Kairi?"

"Never," Tidus sniggered and coughed when he received a look from Cloud. "Erm… She said she has some things to do, and we weren't doing anything anyway." Sora thought for a moment, looking back and forth between his two friends. Cloud was a year or two older than himself, and Tidus a year younger, but they all still shared a few classes and school activities were open to every student, so the three of them were together constantly. Several other friends were around just for the activities or class and spent the rest of their time elsewhere. Kairi was one of those students, even though she clung to Sora as much as she could. She knew he wasn't the least bit interested, but that hardly put her down. Not until he had someone, she had once mentioned. She wouldn't give up hope until then.

He turned his gaze to Cloud. "Are you going?" At the blonde's slight nod, Sora sighed. "Alright then, I'll come along. What time?"

Tidus beamed and bounced to his feet. "We're meeting at eight o'clock, outside _Yuugure_." With Sora's acknowledging nod, Cloud and Tidus turned to the door. "Oh!" The blonde athlete grinned over his shoulder, "don't forget to wear something _awesome_."

"Un." Sora smiled back and the two left, closing the door behind them. Blue stayed on the door for a few minutes longer, mind lost to thought, before they blinked and glanced over at the clock. Three hours to finish up as much work as he could, get dressed, and meet up with his friends at one of the more popular Shima University hangouts. He hit the play button on his CD player again and turned back to his work, determined to have very little to cram in before his next classes.

---- / ----

Sharp aqua eyes, their brilliant color distorted by the darkly colored atmosphere of the club, gazed idly around the room. A pale cheek distorted by the press of a fist as he leaned against it. A straw sat paused at pale lips, waiting to be enveloped, waiting to transfer liquid from glass to mouth. Silver hair, a pale gray in the large, packed room, swayed slightly with each small movement around it, be it from the young man to whom it belonged, or a passing patron. As his gaze passed over the entrance, on its way to the bar that sat across from him, something caught his attention. He suddenly sat up, focusing his gaze on the enticing brunette boy at the entrance.

Beside him, an older gray eyed young man, his hair a dark brunette, arched a brow silently at his companion. "Find something you like, Riku?" He inquired. Riku's lips twitched up slightly as he set his drink down. He never once tore his gaze from its focus.

"Most definitely." And with that, he stood, leaving his friend to stare after him in amusement. The other quietly sighed and glanced away from his friend's target, a flash of pale blonde– distorted into a reddish hue by the lights of the club. A blue gaze turned, feeling eyes on him, and Leon smirked– perhaps the night wouldn't be so boring after all…

---- / ----

Riku slowly approached the brunette he had spotted, hardly paying any attention to the group around him. The smallest male of the bunch, he noted, perhaps even an inch shorter than the girl that stood very close to him. Too close. Aqua eyes narrowed slightly, before noticing the brunette move away from the girl, clearly frowning at her. A smirk returned to Riku's lips. _Hmm… _He watched as the group made their way around, the brunette and a couple others breaking off at the bar. Eyes drifted down the short, thin frame, taking in the clingy fishnet, covered by a small and very close-fitting black tee. The sleeves of the fishnet appeared to slip down as far as his wrists, ending in ragged edges. A strip of black wrapped around his thin neck, as well as both wrists.

Further down his eyes traveled, and fell upon a very attractive back-end, sadly hidden by low-riding baggy black jeans. Pockets and zippers sat along the sides of each leg, and a few in back. He assumed the pattern was similar in front, though he didn't care much for attire. His attention lay with what was _in_ the outfit. The brunette's companions split off from the bar, leaving him quite alone among strangers. Riku smirked yet again, and made his way over. He let his hand wander slightly, gently– a ghost of a touch along the other's back– and his smirk widened at the slight shiver.

"Left you all alone, I see…" he commented, and the brunette turned to look at him. Shockingly blue eyes studied his gaze, contemplating. The other turned and rested his back against the counter, a glass in his hand.

"I don't mind." He replied, and took a sip. Riku nodded to the bartender and moments later had another drink.

He wrapped his tongue around the straw, drawing it into his mouth for a sip of the cool liquid, and turned his gaze back to the brunette. "Not afraid?"

Lips twitched up slightly, amused. "I can take care of myself. They know." He replied.

"Mm…" Riku set his glass on the counter and leaned against it, closer to the brunette. "What's your name?"

"Sora," was the immediate reply. A smile formed on Riku's lips.

"Sora…" he leaned slightly closer, "I'm Riku." Sora's eyes searched his face, contemplating again. His straw sat at his mouth, caught between the luscious duo and catching Riku's gaze. Those lips lifted up into a small smile shortly after, and Riku looked back up into the mesmerizing blue gaze.

"Riku… You're a student at Shima, ne?" the other nodded and Sora's eyes danced. "I've seen you around. We have Art History together."

"Can't believe I never noticed."

Sora grinned a little. "You must take your studies seriously." Riku's reply was another smile.

---- / ----

Sora let his gaze wander, taking in this attractive young man's appearance. He was tall, at least a head taller than Sora, and only a few inches when leaning against something. Like the bar. Blue eyes traveled from the top of his head to his feet, appreciating what stood before him. Neat silver hair, stunningly unique blue-green eyes against pale skin. Pale red lips, a smirk forming around the straw held between them. Smooth pale neck stretching down to disappear beneath a sleeveless black tank top. Dull spike collars around each wrist, accompanied by short finger-cut gloves– leather. Leather pants starting low on his pale hips and hugging all the way down to flare slightly at the shins and covering most of the black, thick healed zipper boots.

His gaze traveled back up to Riku's eyes, tongue unconsciously darting out to dampen seemingly dry, gloss-covered lips. The other's smirk grew, and his gaze shifted over to see that his table was just about to become unoccupied as Leon decided to move. _Must have found someone_. He turned his attention back to Sora. "Why don't we go talk somewhere more comfortable?" At Sora's nod of agreement, Riku led him over to the table.

---- / ----

Blue eyes narrowed as they watched Sora and the silver-haired boy sit close together at a booth table. A frown formed on deep red lips. "What the hell is he doing…" was grumbled, and loose red strands that fell in front of the gaze were pushed back. Making a decision, she stood, hands unconsciously running down her skirt to straighten it, and made her way over to the booth.

As she approached, the smile faded from Sora's lips, replaced with a smirk. "Hey, Sora. Why don't we go dance?" She glanced at the boy close, _too close,_ to her Sora. He slid an arm from the back of the booth to Sora's shoulders, hand idly playing with brunette strands, and picked up his drink with the other. He watched her with unreadable green eyes.

"Go find someone else, Kairi. I'm busy." And Sora scooted closer, breaking the very small distance between him and the other boy. He turned his attention back to him, silently dismissing Kairi. Clenching pink-gloved fists at her sides, Kairi turned on her heel and stormed away.

---- / ----

Riku watched the girl– Kairi– leave, thoroughly amused. "You're not using me to get away from her, are you Sora?" The brunette shifted closer and leaned up to Riku's ear.

"Perhaps…" The warm breath caused a slight shiver to run through Riku's spine. Sora lightly nipped as he pulled away, lips smirking and a mischievous glint in his deep blue eyes. He pulled back and after another sip of his drink, pulled a couple things out of his pocket. Both items were easily recognized.

"You smoke?" Sora lit up and replaced the pack and lighter into his pocket. He took a drag and breathed out to his right, away from Riku.

"A forced habit. It helps to keep Kairi away." He switched the cigarette to his other hand, and rested his head on his right, the elbow propped up on the table. He met Riku's gaze again. "She hates smoke– whines at me all the time about second-hand smoke and emphysema. There are thousands of things in this world that will kill me faster than cigarettes." He flicked ashes into the tray on the table. "Never know what's around the corner… do we?" and his lips curled into another smirk, his gaze once again meeting Riku's. An emotion suddenly filled his blue eyes, something Riku noted as concern. "Does it bother you?"

He reached over to Sora's hand, taking the cigarette and easily took a pull of his own. "Not in the least." Sora's eyes danced with amusement.

"Good." He smiled. "You know, I've also found these to be a pretty good source of stress relief." Riku laughed lightly, a pleasant sound to Sora's ears.

"I know of a _much_ better method." At the curious look, he leaned in close to the brunette, his lips lightly brushing against the shell of his ear. "Sex." A shiver visibly ran down Sora's spine, and Riku smirked, pulling away from him. A small flush colored his cheeks, making Sora even more attractive in Riku's eyes.

"_Sparkling angel, I believe you are my savior_ _in my time of need."_

Something suddenly caught Sora's attention– the English lyrics of a song. He stubbed out his cigarette and drank the remaining liquid from his ice-filled glass. "Do you dance?"

Riku was curious, "Do you know what the lyrics are saying?"

Sora shot him an amused look. "Do you?" And Riku smirked again.

"Language minor. I know… _many_ languages." Sora let out a small laugh and slid out of the opposite end of the booth, reaching around to pull Riku with him.

---- / ----

"_I see the angels, I'll lead them to your door. There's no escape now, no mercy no more. No remorse cause I still remember the smile when you tore me apart."_

Many people were on the dance floor, men and women, women and women, men and men, all dancing happily together. One pair Riku recognized as Yuna and Aerith, giggling as they amused themselves with a dance. Further behind the girls, Tifa sat at their table with her arms crossed and teeth worrying a lip as she watched the two. Riku was Tifa's confidant– the one person she shared private, intimate information with. Seeked his guidance on many things, so Riku knew well about what went on in her dorm room. Aerith was her roommate and often much more. He had no doubt she was filled with hurt jealousy, even though she knew well that Yuna was with that energetic blonde– Tidus.

"_You took my heart, Deceived me right from the start. You showed me dreams, I wished they turn into real. You broke a promise and made me realize. It was all just a lie."_

Sora pulled close to Riku, snaking his arms around his neck and began moving his body to the beat– not fast and not slow, because it was certainly not a slow song. His movements were alluring– arousing. Riku slid his hands down Sora's sides to rest on his hips, lightly gripping them as he moved with the other.

"_Sparkling angel, I couldn't see your dark intentions, your feelings for me. Fallen angel, tell me why? What is the reason, the thorn in your eye? I see the angels, I'll lead them to your door there's no escape now, no mercy no more. No remorse cause I still remember the smile when you tore me apart you took my heart, deceived me right from the start." _

A hand slid around to Sora's back and slowly made it's way up, fingers curling in soft brown hair. He tilted Sora's head back a bit further and moved in, capturing his lips in a wet, heated kiss. Arms tightened around shoulders and Riku pulled Sora closer, sliding his arm around to hug his waist. He delved deeply into the small, warm mouth tracing his tongue along every crevice possible. A small moan vibrated through him, and he wasn't sure whose it was– nor did he care. He'd never met someone as intoxicating as Sora, and Riku fully planned to never let anyone else experience the younger teen's excellent taste.

A more upbeat song suddenly invaded their senses, startling them from their kiss. Sora recovered from the surprise almost immediately, moving his body against Riku's again to the new beat. A small groan escaped Riku's lips, barely audible to his own ears over the beat of the music.

---- / ----

Sora pressed closer, a small smirk gracing his lips at the sound that slipped from Riku's throat. His gaze landed on the pale throat, and he leaned in. His warm tongue brushed hotly against cool, sweat-lined, skin and he latched his lips on, lightly sucking and nipping. Another groan vibrated through Riku's throat and Sora smiled, moving to latch onto the other's lips. "Hmm…" He pulled away as the song changed yet again, slipping his hand into Riku's and pulling the other along with him.

"Sora?" dazed confusion clouded Riku's mind for a moment before it cleared. His eyes flickered to the door– their apparent destination– and his lips twitched up in a satisfied smirk. He picked up the pace a little, pressing against Sora's back as they walked, and bent to nip at his neck.

---- / ----

"Hey, where's Sora?" Tidus wondered, looking around the club. He hadn't seen his friend much after leaving him at the bar. The last time he did remember seeing him, the brunette was sitting at a table talking with an attractive silver-haired guy.

"Sora left with Riku." Cloud replied, and Tidus turned with slight recognition at the name.

"Riku?"

"The guy he was talking to." Tidus worried his bottom lip as he watched the door thoughtfully.

"Isn't he in one of Sora's classes?"

"Un."

"So, Riku already knows who he is…" A thoughtful voice commented. Tidus turned, surprised, to the speaker. Standing beside Cloud, an arm around the blonde's waist, was a tall brunette, with slightly wild hair. Tidus noticed the piercing gray eyes almost immediately, and he flushed under their stare. He quickly occupied himself with his drink, eyes straying to take in the tall man's clothing. Black muscle shirt, fishnet sleeves, tight leather pants with a matching leather belt, upon which were silver buckles. Black leather boots finished his look. Tidus looked back up and flushed again at the gaze that was still on him. He coughed.

"You know Riku?"

"I'm a friend." Was the simple response Tidus received.

"This is Leon," Cloud introduced, his arms comfortably crossed over his chest. As usual, the blonde wore his dark navy sleeveless turtleneck top and baggy jeans. The only differences were small changes– like the net gloves that ran up to his biceps, and were connected to the main leather knuckle-gloves. A set of silver post earrings, glinting in his earlobes, was the last of the change. "Leon, this is my friend Tidus." The brunette nodded his greeting. "Where's Yuna?"

Tidus nodded to the dance floor. "Still with Aerith." He frowned, turning his attention to them and slumping in his seat. "I get the feeling she's more interested in her than she is me." He missed the twitch of Cloud's lips. The blonde knew as well as Riku that what those three girls often were up to was more interesting to Yuna than his younger friend. He kept to his silence.

"Maybe I should introduce you to a friend…" Leon commented. Tidus turned, curious.

---- / ----

Keys jingled as they were shifted to reveal the correct one. Metal sliding into a lock, and with the turn of the key, the lock turned. The key withdrew, the handle turned, and two new occupants stumbled in– a tangle of limbs and black clothing, hands sliding over every inch of skin, exposed or not. The door closed and Riku attacked Sora's mouth, kissing him deeply. Sora moaned quietly, kissing back just as deeply and pressing up close to the other. When Riku's hand began to wander, Sora pulled back, a mischievous glint in his eyes. He flipped on the light switch and locked the door– tossed his keys onto a shelf and turned his back to his guest. Riku took the opportunity to let his gaze wander downward, drifting appreciatively over to the other's rear.

A smirk pulled at Sora's lips– he knew exactly where the other's gaze would be, and he had counted on it. "Make yourself comfortable." He commented over his shoulder. He flipped on the CD player as he sat on his bed. A pleasant piano solo began the song, before it was quickly joined by a synthesizer and various other instrument sounds. A beautiful female voice began singing the entrancing lyrics– English, Riku realized immediately.

"You enjoy English musicians?" He followed Sora over to the bed and sat. Blue met aqua, and Riku saw the amusement dancing within their depths.

"I enjoy music." Sora toed off the lace-up boots he had chosen to wear that night and had been untying for the past minute. He leaned back on his elbows, appearing quite appetizing to the other's gaze. "I enjoy a lot of things." He sat up, predatorily moving closer to Riku. "I find you… quite appealing." And he kissed the pale lips, sliding into Riku's lap and twisting his arms around strong shoulders.

"I'm not very interested in one night stands." Riku commented, breaking away from the kiss. Hands ran up and down cloth-covered skin and slipped under the hem of Sora's fishnet, lightly tracing his lower back.

"Good." Again, Sora initiated the heated kiss, pressing his hips against Riku's and moaning lightly– their moans mixed together. Accessories flew across the room– wrist bracelets and Sora's black choker, followed closely by shirts, shoes… Sora's bare back hit the cool sheets of his bed, and he pressed up into Riku as the other rested above him, tongues obsessively tracing, brushing, rubbing along every part of the others' mouth– exploring completely.

Pale hands, cool against heated flesh, ran down naked sides and slid lightly in, brushing against a lean stomach. Muscles quivered from the light touch, and another moan was pulled from the brunette. Deft fingers slipped open the fastened belt, snapped open the front button, and zipped down the most important of the many zippers on Sora's pants. A flush spread across tan cheeks as Riku's hand slipped easily beneath fabric to gently brush against and grasp him. A light brush against heated flesh had Sora's head tossed back, a long, quiet groan issuing from his throat. "So sensitive," Riku grinned. He kissed down the younger teen's neck, across his collarbone and continued down to his chest, pausing to swirl his tongue around a nipple, and gently suck– rubbed his tongue roughly over it as his hand began to pump a slow, torturing rhythm. His other hand moved up, thumb brushing cruelly over Sora's neglected nipple– teasing.

He switched, swirling his tongue around the other nipple and leaving both to the mercy of the cool air. Tan hands curled in his silver hair as Sora moaned in pleasure, mindlessly rolling his hips up, even closer to the hand that slowly moved over him. He groaned, disappointed, as everything suddenly stopped. Deep blue eyes opened, clouded with intense desire, and glared down at the silver-haired teen. He pouted at the smirk that greeted him.

"Rikuuu…" Said teen nipped at Sora's exposed belly, smirk still present, and his tongue lashed out to lick a quick, hot trail downward. Riku's hands grasped the waistband of Sora's pants and easily removed the annoyance, tossing it over his shoulder. The garment slapped against the wall and plunged them into darkness as it fell to the floor. Hot breath brushed cruelly against the aching heat below Sora's navel, and he tilted his head back with a slight whimper.

"What do you want, Sora?" Riku purred. His tongue flicked out along Sora's shaft, lightly tracing up to the tip and disappearing again. Sora groaned, arching his hips up. A disappointed whimper escaped him when Riku held his hip captive against the mattress. "What is it you want?"

---- / ----

The brunette rolled his eyes in annoyance at the older teen's insistence upon making him voice his desires. So strong were those desires, however, that he gave in with a resenting moan as that hot warmth flashed over his aching flesh again. "Fuck…" he hissed. "Suck me, or I swear to _God_, you will regret it– Ah!" He cried out as he was finally engulfed in a searing hot, deliciously pleasant wetness– and he cursed. The bastard was smirking again. He could _feel_ it. Annoyance that had just been present in his clouding thoughts quickly vanished with the sensation of a tongue rolling, circling– that warm mouth sucking, compressing around him. Sora moaned low in his throat, arching his back as pleasure slithered up and down his spine.

Something cool suddenly, gently, pressed against his entrance; lightly probed, teased, and the mouth around him began to move– up and down, tongue stroking, circling, licking… and Sora moaned pleasantly when a long, slicked digit entered him. It moved, swirled, stretched, twisted, and was joined by a second. Both stretched, circled, thrust in and out slowly. Sora moved himself, first up– into that delicious heat– then down, pushing those intruding and oh-so-pleasing digits further into him. He cried out as something _exquisite _was probed and pleasure so intense it bordered on pain, shot through him.

The warm heat around him and the probing fingers within him were suddenly removed. His heart thundered, pumping excited blood through his body. The faint sound of a buckle, zipper, and pants carelessly tossed aside reached his ears. A comfortable weight lay out on him, lips covering his in another delicious, heated kiss as something _much_ better than fingers invaded him and Sora moaned again. The combined feeling of being filled and the bittersweet taste of himself faint on his new lover's tongue brought him an odd pleasure. Arms curled around shoulders, legs lifted and curled around a waist.

They moved perfectly together, fitting perfectly. The dorm room filled with moans and sounds, raising above the beat of Sora's little CD player up on a shelf. Wave upon wave of pleasure rolled down Sora's back, filled his body– and he expressed this pleasure in long, sweet moans.

---- / ----

Riku hadn't felt something so exquisite in so very long– something so _perfect_, felt _so_ right… his earlier thought of no other tasting this sweet pleasure briefly crossed his mind again. Sora would be his– and only _his_– forever. _Mine_, the thought flitted through his mind, a distant voice with no particular sound. _Always mine._ And he cried out as he was engulfed suddenly in a brilliant flash of pleasure that coursed through him, temporarily numbed his mind to reality. A stinging pain shot through him, one he associated with the biting of nails and a marking bite– something given to him when his lover joined him in the pinnacle of pleasure.

The light faded, nerves dulled, and Riku found himself drifting between consciousness and slumber. A thin sheet of sweat covered him, and he realized he still covered Sora– was still within the younger one. He withdrew and lay, boneless, beside the brunette, whose breath came in heavy pants. Riku lay on his back, pulling Sora to him, hugging him against his side. And he drifted further down unconsciousness, until the world faded to black, until his skin became numb to the feel of that lean, delicious body pressed fully up against him, a leg thrown over his own and a head on his chest. Quite satisfied with the night, he slept.

---- / ----

It had been a long, long time since Sora had experienced such pleasure. His eyes traveled along the pale skin of his lover's chest, shining under the moon's reflected light, up past his collar and fell to the pale neck. An angry red mark sat shadowed, hiding from the light of the moon. Lips twitching slightly, Sora leaned up and gently kissed, lightly licked the mark. It would be better before the end of the next day, he knew. A quiet breath passed his lips in a silent sigh, and he reached a blind hand up, switching off his CD player. He grabbed the bed sheet and pulled it up to cover their naked forms. He glanced at the red numbers of his alarm clock before drifting off to join Riku in slumber.

Midnight had always been the best time of the day, the darkest. The best time to fall into slumber before the hours of dawn.

---- V ----

Small end note: The way this appears on FF.N is not how I wrote it. I do so hate they're inability to keep documents the way they should be... example: each paragrah is indented. Bah.


End file.
